The concept "covered by pile" applies to any desired thickening of a fabric, such as terry cloth, looped or tufted fabrics or the like. In the processing of such goods difficulties have arisen, particularly during hemming and sewing, since it is difficult to obtain a hem or a seam precisely applied to the pile edge without particular care from the operator. However, the latter costs time and money.